Hurricane TMP-18
The Hurricane TMP-18 is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Background The Hurricane TMP-18 (Tactical Machine Pistol 18) is a fully-automatic machine pistol made by Stasiuk Arms Inc. Characteristics This weapon possesses standard iron sights, a retractable stock and a vertical foregrip that curves outwards. This light submachine gun uses special 123 grain 9mm Parabellum jacketed hollow point bullets, which provide greater stopping power than the conventional 9mm bullet. The Hurricane is compatible with several upgrades: the 30 round magazine increases in capacity by 10 rounds for every ammo capacity upgrade applied, a Laser Targeting System increases shoulder-firing accuracy, a suppressor renders the weapon virtually silent, and a Target-Seeking System allows bullets to home in on their intended target in a somewhat wide arc. In combat, the machine pistol favors hit-and-run tactics against small groups of hostiles. The Hurricane has the lowest damage-per-bullet of any lethal weapon in the game. On the other hand, the Hurricane has a very high rate of fire and can be upgraded to a 70 round magazine that reloads much faster than the Combat Rifle's reload. This means the Hurricane trades armor penetration capability for rapid, sustained fire effective against unarmored targets. As such, it is useful against the DRB gang and other unarmored hostiles who rely on numbers against Jensen. It can also be acquired, along with ample ammunition, from these same targets, so it's quite feasible to rely solely on the Hurricane all the time until you head to Highland Park, as well as a few choice locations thereafter. Taking on combat troops like Belltower or the Detroit Police with the machine pistol is not advised. Survivability greatly increases with the Target-Seeking System when combined with the Glass-Shield Aug and tactical cover, even with tougher (non-robot) opponents. The Target-Seeking system will line up near-perfect headshots, providing a stealth alternative to the pistol if greater range is required. Upgrades Chambered in 9x19mm, the fully upgradeable Hurricane is also compatible with sound suppressors and the Spectra-Point Laser Targeting Attachment. It can also be outfitted with a special Target-seeking Flechette System. Of the other generic upgrades, the Ammo Capacity upgrade is the most applicable for the Hurricane. Each ammo upgrade increases the Hurricane's magazine by 10 rounds, roughly the amount needed to down most unarmored targets, so for each ammo upgrade applied, you effectively gain one more kill before a reload. Damage mods are mostly wasted on the Hurricane as they make only a minimal difference in the weapon's ability to down a target, and other weapons like the Zenith or the Combat Rifle will see a larger benefit from them. Notes * In the "House of Revenge" trailer, Fedorova uses dual-wielded Hurricane TMP-18 to kill protesters during anti-augmentation riots in Detroit. Behind the scenes *This weapon was probably inspired by the Brügger & Thomet MP 9 (formerly the Steyr TMP). *The collapsible stock and ironsights were likely taken from the , the charging handle belongs to the , and the handguard is of the LR-300 assault rifle. By the time of Mankind Divided the front sight has been changed into a non-magnifying red dot sight. Gallery Tmp18 reload.PNG|Reloading the Hurricane TMP-18 Hurricane TMP-18 compensator.jpg|Note the compensator upgrade above the barrel DX3 PC TMP-18 submachine gun.jpg|The Hurricane TMP-18 is effective at short range DX3 Hurricane TMP-18.jpg|Case studies of the Hurricane TMP-18 submachine gun Machine Pistol.jpg|In-Game Description Machinepistol-inventoryicons.png|Machine pistol inventory icons Tmp18.png|Machine pistol specs Machinepistol-upgraded.png|Machine pistol upgraded with a silencer, laser sight and target-seeking system ru:Пистолет-пулемет Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Weapons